Falling for my Science teacher
by Spirits and Swords
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia meets a stranger on New Year's and ends up kissing him. Will they meet each other in the future or will they soon forget each other?


**Author's Note:** _**Not dead or anything. I'm just thinking so much I thought about updating Stars in the sky. I'm still working on that story and I haven't really started on His shooting Star's next chapter so I'm sorry for not updating. I have homework to do now. I really want to get this Art project thingy done. We have to put three pictures for each word and there are at least 25 of them. Then we have to put why it's an good example of it for **__**each**_ _**picture. I've got a massive writers block and other crap. The other shit is mostly boyfriend trouble. Ugh. **_

_**I feel like this is rushed, but eh. A story is a story, right? **_

_**This story is based off Secret Lovers from Amehanaa!~**_

_**Also, I read Fairy Tail's 415th chapter and almost cried in English class even though I was supposed to be doing my work. XD**_

_**This was finished at 1:31 AM. I'm so tired right now I'm pretty sure I won't be able to stay awake in school. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. I'm pretty sure I messed up on something in here, but I'm not really sure what it is. ;-;**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-BurningKeys**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Disclaimer: I do **__**not**_ _**own **__**FAIRY TAIL or it's characters! Hiro Mashima does!**_

.

_**Chapter 1:**_

.

_**My first New year's kiss**_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lucy's Pov~<strong>_

_**I made my way **_through the crowd of people, dodging and weaving past a few people who were in my way. Most were couples who were clinging onto each other. I watched as they sucked each other's faces'. I scrunched up my nose and continued power walking through the people. My blonde hair was tied up in a blue ponytail, my headphone cord had froze a while ago, my phone was on 49% while I was listening to Snow Fairy with my bright red hood which was up to protect my ears, cheeks, and supposedly my face. I wasn't watching where I was going and ended up slamming into someone's chest. The both of us fell onto the cold, snowy ground. I could feel the snow soaking my yoga pants as I struggled to stand up without pressing my hands onto this guy's torso. I blushed so hard my face was as red as the red sweatshirt I was wearing.

The man underneath me groaned while slowly opening his onyx eyes to stare into my coco ones'. We didn't say anything for what seemed to be for ever. People stared at us as if we were going to do something.

''Kiss her!'' I heard a random person shout out loud as I stood up. Of course I was able to hear this. After all, my music wasn't up that loud. I could still hear a few people in the crowd, cheering. My heart leapt out of my chest at whoever said that. I looked down at my black shoes to avoid eye contact with the person I had just slammed into. I had no words. I had nothing to say at all. I wanted to tell him I was sorry, but from the looks of it he seemed fine. We stood there for almost eternity, realizing there were ten minutes left until the countdown to the New Year.

The male with _pink_, yes he has pink hair, extended his hand out for me to shake. It was like we were starting all over again. Is he trying to be friendly with me? I heard that people in Magnolia were rude, cruel, and a bunch of jerks. But when I looked up at him with my brown orbs he smiled in response. I hesitated, letting out a long and obnoxious sigh before shaking his hand. I pulled out my right earbud so I could try to understand what he was saying over the crowd. I ended up pulling the other out in the process.

''What's your name?" He asked, tilting his head to the side with a grin plastered on his face. I growled, but replied,

''I just met you so why should I tell you?" I hissed.

''Ouch. So cold,'' he pretended to be hurt, pressing his other hand to his chest, ''are you going to answer my question or not? Why shouldn't I get to know you?" He pouts.

I shrug my shoulders, rubbing my temple with my left hand, ''Mavis I swear. Fine. My name's Lucy, and yours'?"

''I'm going to keep my name a secret,'' he said giving me a smile which exposed his sharp teeth. My eyes widened a bit, but I stood my ground. I looked down at our hands. We were still holding onto each other and I hadn't noticed. This time, it doesn't look like a regular handshake. Our fingers were and still _are_ intertwined. I blushed so hard I thought I was going to explode. He looked down at me as I looked up at him. He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze, which I soon returned. I didn't even notice that I had squeezed his hand back!

_What am I doing?_

_He's a stranger, yet he makes my heart feel...warm…?_

_Why are we holding hands?_

I was about to say something but I couldn't find the right words to come up with so I ended up stuttering. ''I-I...I-''

''Huh?" He looked at me with a confused look on his face. ''Is something wrong, Lugi?"

''_Lucy_,'' I hissed before continuing, ''and yes. I'm fine. I just...can't...'' I wasn't sure what to say so I let go of his hand expecting him to release my hand as well.

When he didn't free my hand I pulled away and continued powerwalking to only have his weight stop me in my tracks. His grip tightened. I was pulled into his chest in one swift move.

''Don't leave, Luce,'' he whispered into my ear. His lips brushed against my earlobe, making me shiver and almost collapse due to my legs. They felt like Jell-O.

''I-I just met you t-though...'' I begin to protest.

''So? It's almost midnight and I'm here alone, '' he grinned.

''So? I have to friends I need to meet up with!'' I puff my cheeks out in annoyance as he nuzzles my neck. ''Stop that! Hey quit it!'' I screech. A few people stare at us like we're crazy, but I ignore their stares which burn into my skin. I blush.

''Quit what?" He teased, ''this..?" He asked, nipping my neck. I moaned in response.

''D-don't do that. I barely know you, Pinky.''

He pulled away with me, sharp teeth and all. ''Okay, okay. I'm done.'' In the next three seconds he was trying his best to not laugh, but couldn't help himself. The pink haired male threw his head back, howling with laughter.

''You're an asshole!'' I shouted with glassy eyes which flashed with hurt. I slapped him, removed his hand from mine, and stalked off into the crowd. I wiped my now wet face. A pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders, spinning me around the face the idiotic pinkette. I noticed the red mark I left on his cheek and couldn't help but giggle.

''What's so funny, huh?"

''Nothing-'' I said while looking away.

''Can we swap phone numbers?'' He asked holding his phone out for me to take. I nod, pulling my phone out to hand it to him. When we swap our fingers brush against each other, making me blush. He catches this and smiles. His touch sets me on fire. Once I enter my phone number into his phone he notices I have a text message and opens it up.

''What do you think you're doing?" I hiss. I attempt to steal my phone back but he's taller than me which makes it difficult for me to even reach my phone.

''Ah, so you know Sting.''

''Is that a bad thing?"

''Kind of,'' he said, handing me my blue phone back. I handed his red phone back. ''So do you like red?"

He nodded in response. Anyone could tell his favorite color was red just by looking at him. He wore red sweatpants after all, like he didn't care what he wore. Just like me.

''So, Luce. Do you have plans tomorrow?" He asks just as the countdown begins.

''Ten, nine, eight!'' People cheer.

The pinkette wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me in closer to him. I stared into his eyes; he stared back.

''Seven, six, five!''

He grins slowly leaning in closer to me as each second passes. We're probably less than four inches apart. I feel my face begin to heat up. I can see a tint of pink on his cheeks which makes me smile as well.

''Four, three, two!'' The people scream.

''Wha...'' I was about to speak when I heard people cheering over the New Year. The pink haired idiot closed the gap between us, giving me a kiss which seemed to last for minutes. I wasn't sure what I was going to do. The one thing I did was open my mouth to allow his tongue to explore mine, but our tongues ended up in a tangled mess fighting for dominance. I kissed back as he deepened the kiss. He removed his arms from my waist. His hands cupped my face to continue the slobbery kiss, widening it and deepening it with each second. I pulled away from him, gasping and panting for air. He pressed his forehead against mine, grinning with satisfaction in his eyes.

''That's what,'' he said as I hid my hands in my sweatshirt's sleeves.

''Kissing someone you don't know on New Years. You're an idiot,'' I said as I covered my mouth with my sleeve. I tried to stop myself from trembling, but I couldn't. I watch as he pulls me into a hug.

''It's just New Years'. It's not like it hurt anyone, right?" He squeezed me.

''My first kiss..stolen by a stranger,'' I whined.

''I'm not really a stranger,'' he said. The male let me go and I took a few steps back. ''Well it's late. Do you want me to walk you home?"

''So you can stalk me?'' I huffed.

''No, just let me take you home, silly.''

''Fine.''

We walked to my apartment in silence. Our hands brushed against each other and within the next few seconds we realize we're holding hands again. His thumb rubbed against the back of my hand. I found it comforting in a way.

**XXX**

I let out a yawn as my apartment came into view. I took out my keys from my sweatshirt's pocket and release the stranger's hand, turned around to stare into his eyes which were flashing with the same question. ''Will I see you again?" I ask.

''Perhaps. I live around here anyway,'' he rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a nervous laugh. I realized he was wearing a white scarf, but didn't bother to ask about it. I was too tired to ask anymore questions.

''Bye, _Pinky_.''

''Bye, Luce.''

I hopped into my bed, laying on my back before rolling onto my stomach. My dog, Plue was curled up next to me, taking up the other half of my bed. I scowled at the large white dog. I soon fell asleep, listening to something other than Snow Fairy. Something that seemed relaxing. I noticed I had fallen asleep to nothing other than Gomen Ne, Watashi.


End file.
